hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 64 (2011)
Strengthen × And × Threaten (キョウカ×ト×キョウカツ, Kyouka × To × Kyoukatsu) is the 64th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It aired on January 27, 2013. Overview As stated by Biscuit, Gon and Killua has finally completed the first stage of their training and they are beginning to move on to the next stages. Summary After digging through the rocks to make their way to Masadora for days, Gon and Killua finally reach the said town. Biscuit seems pleased by their work and commands them to go back to the starting point, to which they reply with complaints. As they go back there, Biscuit tells them that they will now work on obtaining monster cards. She says that they both lack on the plan of attack as they fight and so they will learn to strategize. The training first start with Gon chasing the Hyper Puffball. After chasing for a while, he is able to catch it and obtains its card. Next is Killua chasing after Melanin Lizard, and without putting much effort, he defeats the beast and obtains its card. The next day, Gon starts chasing after the Bubble Horse. Using his Zetsu to avoid the bubbles attack, he catches the horse and obtains its card. Biscuit then tells them that they will now work on their defense. She starts releasing her aura and shows them her Ko. After explaining about it, she says that she will attack with her fist and they must not dodge. She then explains that in order to defend themselves from her Ko, they must use Ko as well on their entire body. This technique combines Ten and Ren which is called Ken. Biscuit tells Gon to use Ren and defend himself from her punch. When both parties readied with their stance, Biscuit starts to move her fist towards Gon rather slowly, which makes Gon relaxed as he sees that. However, when Biscuit's fist meets Gon's hand, the impact is much bigger than expected which causing Gon to fly backwards several meters from his first place. Biscuit states that it was only the power of Ko alone, and if Gon had not use his Ken his face would have been smashed. She then tells him that they will try again and reminds him to keep using his Ken and try to withstand her attack. Gon is only able to use his Ko no more than 2 minutes, before he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Biscuit states that he have to be able to sustain Ken for at least 30 minutes or he won't stand a chance. Both Gon and Killua then start to work on their Ken until Gon is finally able to use Ken in 30 minutes and withstand Biscuit's attack. Later, Biscuit says that they will learn the actual combat training. She orders them to use their Ken. As they do so, she explains that in that state their attack and defense power are both 50 and that they should shift their fists to 70 and the rest to 30 at the moment of attack. She also states that they can use Gyo to alter their power depending on the situation, which is called Ryu. After demonstrating it to the boys, she orders them to start doing it. Finish with the training, they begin sparring. They start the fight slowly, but it begin to grow faster in just 2 weeks. Biscuit tells them that they will begin training in the individual categories. They start with training in Enhancer category. She demonstrates the level 1 which is smashing rocks. Then, she tells them to smash a thousand of them with a single stone in a day to clear the level. However, Gon quickly crumbles his own stone, followed by Killua afterwards. Biscuit praises Killua's work and raises her index finger. Both Gon and Killua quickly use their Gyo to find out what number it is. They both answer simultaneously making the result a draw. They use rock-paper-scissors to decide the winner, which causing Killua to get the punishment as he lose to the game. Seeing this, Biscuit then tells them the theory of rock-paper-scissors began in martial arts and she begins telling them the legend. Meanwhile on the other side, Nickes' group gathered in a cave as they have gather 133 cards from 90 of the 100 total restricted slot cards. Suddenly, Genthru interrupts and he reveals himself to everyone as the Bomber. He then explains that he have placed a bomb on all of them, making everyone panicked. Jispa attempts to attack him from behind but is heavily injured by the Little Flower explosion which is placed on his face by Genthru. He then explains on how to disarm the bomb on their body: they have to touch him and say "I caught the Bomber". After that, he shows the bombs which placed on their body and reveals that it is his ability which is named Countdown. He states that he will trade their lives for the 90 restricted slot cards, and that he will use an alternative method if they agree. However, they will die if they do nothing when the timer reaches 0. Soon after that, he leaves the game by using the "Leave" card. Inside Battera's mansion, Genthru is seen waiting with his other men in the basement, whose revealed to be Sub and Bara. Puhat then appears alone, surprising Genthru as he thought that Nickes would come. When he requests Puhat's ring, Puhat refuses to give it and tries to bargain with Genthru. However, Gentru quickly grabs Puhat's neck, choking him, and instantly kills him. The scene changes and shows 12 hours before Genthru reveals himself as the Bomber. A ship is seen sailed on the sea, ridden by Phantom Troupe members; Shalnark, Phinks, Feitan and Kortopi. Shalnark claims that they have found Greed Island in the real world. Characters in Order of Appearances Trivia Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series)